Hate
by LaineyK123
Summary: This is the untold tale of a homunculus named Hate. Rated T just to be safe, it's not too bad.
1. Bitter Memories

The door opened. "Daddy's home!" she shouted happily. There was no one else to hear her though. Only her father who stood in the doorway. He loved her more than anything.

"Hey, Sweetheart." He put his hat on her head. It was a few sizes too big and she had to hold it up so she could look at him.

"What did you do today, Daddy?"

"Just the usual."

"Nothing too scary?" She meant too dangerous, but she was so young, she didn't know the word.

"Not at all."

"Good. I made dinner." Even though she was young, she had to live without a mom, so she learned a lot on her own. To tell the truth, she didn't have a dad either. He worked so much, she was alone almost everyday. Yet still she loved him.

They sat down and ate. The night went on as it usually did. Daddy and daughter time. No focuses on anything else. Not her mom. Not his job. Nothing else. Time passed quickly that night. He put her to bed, tucked her in and told her he loved her. She'd wake up early in the morning to see him off, then she'd go outside. She had a beautiful garden. The flowers were her friends, mostly the roses. Isn't it amazing what crosses through a child's mind?

It was early, very early when it happened. That little girl didn't know she would die. Even if she did, there was no way she could have understood the concept. There was a crash inside the house. The girl woke up.

"This is for Ishbal!"

"You fool! I'm not even on the front lines!" That was her father's voice.

"You're going to be promoted, then you'll have to fight. There's great plans for you. I'm going to stop you before you get out there and hurt my people!"

As far as the little girl knew, her daddy didn't hurt people. He couldn't, right? A man burst through her door. "Ah, I see. You were using defensive tactics, and this is why. Your little girl."

He picked her up before she even got the chance to try to run. He broke through the glass window in her room, with the child in his arms. Her father followed.

They stood on the front lawn, but no one could have saved her. The man, who she never got to really see, pointed a gun to her head.

"Surrender, or the kid's the one that gets it."

"D-daddy? What's going on? Daddy?"

"You wouldn't hurt her."

"You've done the same to my people. It's what you dogs call 'Equivilent Exchange',no?"

"You wouldn't."

"Want to bet?" His hand was on the trigger.

"Go ahead and do it."

"Daddy?" She was scared.

"She means nothing to me. Go ahead, if you like."

"Say your goodbyes, kid."

She shouted as loud as she could. "DADDY!" But it was too late. That was the last word she would ever say. Her red blood fell onto the garden she loved so much, barely noticeable with the color of the roses.

I sit on a chair. I am thinking, as usual. What would become of us when we died? Where would we go? Why? Why wasn't I . . . human? Of course, me being me, I am more human than the rest. That's a story we can get to later.

"Hate! My dear, we have a mission for you." Dante comes over.

"Is it because I can do alchemy, or is there another reason?" I ask.

"Do you know why I called you Hate?"

"Because of my inner feelings of hatred towards one particular man?" I know that I am right.

She smiles. It is not a pleasant smile, it's an evil smile. "You are to introduce yourself to that man today. He has heard about our kind and still refuses to believe."

"Can I kill him?"

Laughter interrupts. "See? I knew she would ask. Hate is not right for this task. Let me do it."

"Why would you say that, Envy?" I ask him.

"You just can't."

"Yes, I can. I won't kill him, but perhaps attacking won't be too bad."

Dante speaks up. "This is Hate's task. She is the only one who could effect this man."

I stand. "I will be leaving now. Don't worry, I'll convince him."

"Hate?" Envy says quietly. "If you get yourself killed, " Now he shouts "I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN IN HELL AND TORTURE YOU! I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR LIMBS ONE BY ONE, AND ENJOY IT TOO!"

"Well, it's nice to know you care." And he did, actually. If I got hurt, he'd never forgive himself. Awhile back, he'd made his feelings known. I don't know if I feel the same. I don't know anything anymore.

I take my leave. I walk to the godforsaken place that little girl, aka me once called home.

Yeah, you can pretty much guess my story. Human Transmutation was attempted. Here I am. I am that little girl. I grew up inside the gate. I can do alchemy somehow. Don't ask me, I don't know much. Want to know the worst part? He was a very powerful alchemist, he was going to do it. It was the girl. She wasn't strong enough, if she had just been a little stronger, it would have been the first successful human transmutation.

I am standing outside of the building. Actually I am doing more than that. I walk right up the driveway and stop. There's remains of what looks like it used to be a garden. There are wilted roses. They're black. I stop and stare. They fascinate me. I push the thought out of my head. I walk through the door and wait.

*hours later*

The house is dark. The man comes in. For a minute I am unsure of what to do. Then I know. I go as fast as I can. I grab the hat and put it on. I lean against the wall and look down so he doesn't see my face.

"Oh, look. Daddy's home." It's now I look up into his face. The face of Roy Mustang.


	2. Destroying Evidence

Chapter 2

Destroying Evidence

"Who is this? What's the big idea?"

I laugh. "You know who I am. Human transmutation ring a bell to you?"

"A homunculus?"

"Yes. Do you know how we're created?" He shakes his head. "We are the product of human transmutation attempts. They all fail, of course. But out of the darkness, a being with his own mind and body will exist. This is how the damned take form, for they have no soul. This is how a homunculus is born, or as you say 'created'. That's how I'm here."

"My God..."

"That's right, we're real."

A knock interrupts our conversation. "Sir? You forgot your files in the car."

"Stay right there." Roy says.

He answers the door. I walk around. There isn't much to see. It's quite a simple place. I stop and notice a picture. It's the little girl and him. I put it down, disgusted.

"Thank you, lieutenant."

She leaves.

"Eliza, is that really you?"

"Eliza? No, I go by Hate. The person who helped me through called me that because it's the strongest emotion I feel."

"And who is it you hate?" he asks

"You." I say "I swore not to kill you this time though."

"It seems as if I have made enemy unintentionally."

"Next time, don't use human alchemy. Do you realize what I have said? I am barely alive because of you. You can't exactly call me living. I have no soul! All I want is to be human, but that's not possible."

"I - "

I cut him off. "Frankly, I don't care about whatever it is you have to say. I believe that you're a monster who sacrificed his own little girl for no purpose. I was just sent to make you believe in our little group. Now you do. I'll be going now."

"Wait!"

But I am already gone. I am walking down the street now.

"Hate! Wait up!" Some kid comes running up. I know it's Envy.

"Were you stalking me, Envy?"

"Nope. Merely observing, you know in case things got too carried away."

I say in a slowly explaining tone "I'm a big girl now. I can defend myself."

"So my efforts weren't appreciated?"

I stop. "Did you hear that?"

He goes into his regular form. "Hear what?"

"Shh."

I listen. I do not hear the sound again. It sounded like metal scraping on metal.

I resume walking. "Hey Envy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

He smiles. "Perhaps. I might want something in exchange."

"I want it gone. You know what our weakness is, correct? I have a feeling that I need to get rid of it."

"Why? Daddy Dearest coming after you?"

"Call it foreboding."

"I'll have a price."

I sigh. "Oh, no. What?"

He smiles evilly. "You'll just have to owe me something. Something special."

"Is there some sort of reference there?"

"Just one kiss. That's the price, will you pay?"

I smile, stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on the lips. "That's something special. Thanks for this, Envy."

"Hate? That name doesn't exactly fit you."

"Oh, yes it does." I walk away.


	3. Plans to Leave

Chapter 3

Plans to Leave

I'm laying down. It's basically the middle of the night. I do not feel like sleeping tonight. Envy finished his task long ago and is walking around now.

He comes to my door. "Hate? You awake?"

"No."

He enters. "Hate, I want to ask you something."

I sit up. "Go ahead."

"That little girl had a bullet wound on her scull. On her right temple. Your mark is there, so don't bother lying. What happened to Eliza Mustang?"

"I'll show you." I touch his forehead and show him the memories.

"How the hell did you do that?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Don't you want to find out?"

"Not in the middle of the night."

He sits on the edge of my bed. "Remember when you first came here? "

"Unfortunately." Actually I wish I had never came here. If I hadn't, I could be free to act however I wanted. "Did you ever want to leave this place, Envy?"

"You asked me that on your first day."

"And I ask you again."

"Sometimes I do, but I always catch myself coming back."

I say "I'm thinking about leaving Envy. Forever. I can find a better way to get the stone."

"You can't do that."

"Why?"

"You'd be leaving me all alone."

"You wouldn't come?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"Oh." I think he was confused. I wouldn't be leaving him all alone, but he'd be abandoning me. Just like everybody does.

"You leave, and I'll hunt you down and drag you back." He is joking, but in all honesty, he'd probably have to.

"Dante would probably make you."

"Hate, I was kidding."

"I'm not."

He looks me in the eye and says "You won't go. You know it too."

"Perhaps you're right. Then again, I could always prove you wrong."

"Don't."

"I'm going to bed now." I say, I am aware that I sound rude, but I do want him gone.

"Hate? If you leave, there will be consequences." He gets up and leaves.

I lie facedown. Soon I feel drips of water on my hand. It takes me awhile to actually figure out that I am crying. I put my head down again. Why was I so sad? If Envy said that, then obviously he wasn't a real friend. I would leave if conditions didn't improve soon. I know deep in my 'heart' that they wouldn't get any better, but I wouldn't leave either, no matter how bad the temptation may be.

I feel sunlight on my face. Great. Another day living in this Hell. I sit up.

"Hate! We have a task." Envy comes in.

"What may this job be?"

He smiles. "Recruitment."


	4. The New Kid

Chapter 4

The New Kid

The kid was eating away at the stones.

Envy speaks to him. "You like those, don't you? I have developed quite a taste for them myself. Would you like to know what they're made of?" The kid shows no responce. "Human lives." His eyes widen and he tries to cough them up.

"Hate? Will you take him from here?" Envy morphs and walks away.

I mutter something like "Ignorant...self serving...moronic..."

It's now that I realize the boy looking at me.

"My name's Hate." I say. "Would you like to come with me?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"All right."

Questions erupt out of him. "Who are you? What's going on?"

"I already told you. My name is Hate. You and me, we're the same. We're homunculi. Basically people die, and a special type of alchemy is attempted. Human alchemy. We're the result. We look human, but we're not. We have no souls."

He looks up at me. Suddenly his eyes change. They grow sharper and change color.

"You've realized your nature."

He nods. "Yep."

I stand. To tell the truth, I feel really bad about this. I walk to the wall and use alchemy to blow it open. The unnamed child and I leave. I head back to Dante's place.

**later**

"Hate! Come here!" Dante calls. I hate it when she calls me like a dog. "Now!" a very disobedient dog.

"What?" I ask.

"Take care of Wrath." She points to the child.

"Babysit?"

"Look, just make sure he doesn't burn the place down, okay?" She leaves me alone with him.

I look at him. For a second, he seems sweet and innocent. Then I realize, nobody's innocent.

"I want to kill her. I want to squeeze the life right out of her." He smiled as he said it.

I have no clue who he's talking about. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry but going on a homicidal rampage would be bad?" The way I say it makes it sound like a question.

"Bad?"

"Bad."

He laughs. Somehow he still has that essence of childlike innocence. Of course, there's a difference between innocence and ignorance. I sit on a chair.

"Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?"

Envy suddenly walks in. "And how's our newbie doing?" he asks me.

"Ask him yourself." I say.

"You seem to have taken a likeing to the clothes I wear." he pointed out. He picked up Wrath "What do you think, Hate, twins, or what?"

"No. He's cuter than you."

Wrath grins. "Mean!" Envy said.

"Yeah, no one ever said I was nice."

Wrath squirmed out of Envy's grasp and sat on the chair across from mine, mimicking my seating position, one leg crossed over the other. Envy just stared. I got up. So did Wrath. I began to walk away. He followed. Well, this was going to be fun.

AN: Thanks to Cursed Bunny, for the first review! (Technically the first three. . . ) Yes, the story chapters in this are pretty short, because I worte it awhile back. My writing style has changed a lot, for instance, I don't usually write in present tense. Yes, this is based off the 2003 characters, I wrote t before FMA Brotherhood. . . and I loved Envy! I cant explain why, I just admire the homunculi for wanting to be human while they're in truth, better.

Thanks for reading! Review?


	5. A Clay Image

Chapter 5

A Clay Image

"You're aware that you have your own room, right? It's right next door." I say.

"I know," Wrath says. "I don't want to go in there. I want to stay with you." He's sitting on my bed. This has been happening, All. Day. Long.

There's no escape!

Actually, if you want to hear the truth, it wasn't so bad. A little bit of time to myself though, it would be greatly appreciated. Plus, having my bed for the night would be amazing. Amazing but impossible. Wrath starts jumping up and down on it.

"Having fun there?" I was trying to make a figure using alchemy. It was of Wrath, Envy and myself.

Speaking of him, as if right on cue, he walks right in. He doesn't even knock.

I groan. "Why can't you people leave me alone?" I destroy the liquid metal and it cools, with the imprint of my fist. It's a big mess. I sigh.

"Hey, did you give Wrath your bed?"

"Why, yes I did." I say.

"Want to sleep in mine tonight?" He says with a suggestive smile.

I didn't answer, but mainly because I had a sudden inspiration. I started working with the metal again. It's like my version of clay. I am trying to tune Envy out. He is ranting on and on about something that I couldn't care less about. Wrath seems to be listening intently. I form the metal perfectly. I'm finished.

"What's that?" Envy grabs it. "Why would you make a figure of him?" He sounds disgusted ... and jealous.

"You know who that is?"

"Yeah. That brat. The FullMetal Alchemist."

FullMetal. I have heard of him. Supposedly, he was meant to make the next Philosopher's Stone, but he messed it up. Why was I sculpting him?

No clue.


	6. A Demand

Chapter 6

A Demand

"I have made up my mind. I'm performing an intervention. Good luck trying to stop me, Dante." I say.

"Hate," She starts.

"I can fight you, and we both know that I'd beat you. I am doing this."

"Very well." she says.

"What?" I honestly didn't expect the answer to be yes.

"Go ahead. Try not to get yourself killed, kid."

I smile and turn to leave. Wrath comes up to me.

"You're going to have to stay here." I say.

He looks sad. "All right. Come back."

"I will."

I leave and step outside. I start to walk down the pathway.

"Hate!" You're leaving?" Envy runs up.

"I'll return."

He nods. "Take care of yourself."

"Watch Wrath and be safe. If there is a god, may you have his blessing."

"Is Mustang in there?" someone asks.

"No. Go in and wait." the lieutenant shoves them in. She shuts the door.

They sit. They are unaware that I'm sitting in the chair, so I spin and they can see me.

"You're FullMetal?"

"Yeah, who are you?" he shouts.

"Quiet down. Do me a favor."

"Why should I?"

"It will benefit you as well. Ask your beloved Colonel Mustang about Eliza."

"Eliza?" he asks.

"Yes." I say, "I will meet up with you later, FullMetal."

I get up and open the window. I jump out. I fall on a rosebush. Roses. Who's idea was it to put roses here? Roses are a terrible flower. Roses, just the very word makes me cringe. They're useless, not even a thing of beauty.

I walk away. I see Mustang walk up and look at his destroyed roses. He looks around, but he doesn't see me. There isn't much for me to really do. I sit on a bench and wait for Edward Elric to appear again.

**_AN: Cursed Bunny: Yes, Hate can do alchemy. She grew up behind the gate and when she got out, she was a teen, sort of like Wrath. The memory thing is one of her abilities as well, especially bringing up a past that no one wants to think about, causing the victim to remember and hate themselves and others. When I wrote the Envy line, I was such a fangirl, I felt like I had to throw it in there. Wrath was one of my favorites too, but Ed beat them all, until later in the season. _**

**_Thank you for reading! Make my day, leave a review too? Good or bad, it's appreciated! _**


	7. Engaging the Elric Boys

Chapter 7

Engaging the Elric Boys

He finally does. I follow behind him.

"I can't believe that Mustang flipped out on us!"

"Brother, she's - " the other starts.

"I mean, the whole place stood silent so they could listen in! That was so embarrassing! His face got all red and everything!"

"Edward, she's right there!"

"Who?" He turns around and sees me. "You!"

"Yes, me. So, I'm curious. What did Mustang say to you?"

"Who are you?"

"Maybe your best friend, or maybe your worst enemy." I state.

"Which one?"

"Are you really the FullMetal?"

"Yes."

"You're shorter than I thought." I'm rudely blunt, I guess.

"SHORT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD WALK ALL OVER?" He freaks out.

"I was talking about you. Now, tell me, what did he say?"

"Maybe I'm too SHORT to tell you!"

I turn to the other one. "What was it he said?"

"He said we have no right to go snooping around like that and to leave her out of everything. He compared us researching her to walking down a dark alley with a slasher inside."

"AL!" Edward shouts.

"Thank you, Elric. Your valiant efforts are appreciated." I say monotonously.

"So who the Hell are you?" Ed snaps.

"Long story. Would you like to sit?" I sit on a bench. They do the same. I move aside my bangs and show them my mark. I tell them everything. Well, not everything, but all that they need to know, minus the fact that I'm Eliza.

I told them nothing more than necessary.


	8. Tormenting the Oldest

Chapter 8

Tormenting the Oldest

"Hate? Why would that be your name?" Al asks.

I faintly smile. "Doesn't matter." But it does, it really does.

"A friendly homunculus? That's a good one. Very funny." Ed says.

"Tell me, how did it feel to kill Greed? Or have you forgotten?"

"Shut up!" he interjects

I continue, but mainly because I see that it's bothering him. "Did you ever stop to think that he had people who cared about him? How could you take his life away? Now he can never some back!" I personally didn't care much for him, but Marta did.

"Stop it." his voice is a whisper. "You don't know any of this."

"Why should I stop? Give me one good reason."

"You think I wanted to kill him?"

"If killing was not your intention, then why did you do it?"

He shouts, "It was an accident!"

I shrug. "Whatever you want to think. I hope it makes you feel better, those thoughts."

I stand. Al asks, "Where are you going, Hate?"

"Depends. If you really want to know, I have nowhere to go." Lies. How can I throw them out so easily?

"You can stay with us!" Al says excitedly.

"I'm sorry. I would love to. Honestly, I would. But, I'm afraid that Edward wouldn't like that too much." I turn to leave, but I already know what's going to happen.

"Are you kidding? Brother won't mind! Having a homunculus on our side will only help, right Ed?" He places his hand on my shoulder. I flinch. "Don't go."

"I will stay, but only for as long as you wish me to." I say, "I know of a place we can stay permitted the weather's good."

I lead them. We go to an abandoned playground. Almost no one comes to it anymore, but Eliza used to. Since it's a full moon, and a clear sky, camping out won't be too bad.

"It's getting dark." Al says. I stand and start to walk away.

Ed follows. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a walk." He doesn't leave. "You're coming with me, I take it?"

"I don't trust you."

I smile. "It's just as they say. The Elric Brothers are smart. Unfortunately for you, your mistrust is placed in the wrong being."

Actually, he was completely right.

_AN: Thanks for reading! Review, too?_


	9. Walking Alongside Ed

Chapter 9

Walking Alongside Ed

I am walking. Edward Elric decides to tag along because he _"doesn't trust me". _That's a direct quotation for you, there.

"Hey, Ed, if you don't trust me, why did you leave Al all alone?"

"He's a giant suit of armor. I think he can handle himself."

I smile and continue walking aimlessly.

"Hate, can I ask you a question?"

"Indeed, and I'll try my best to give you an answer." I say.

"You say that homunculi are born after a human transmutation? Does all Human Alchemy have that result?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Why else would it be forbidden? You as the Alchemist may feel bad, but it's worse for beings like us. It's like we're missing something, and we are."

He says, "But you can do so much! You're super strong, you can't die, some of you can even do Alchemy! I find that great."

"Actually, it's quite a miserable existence."

"Oh. I was wondering, Al and I, we preformed a human transmutation and, did we create one?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." I say.

"I know. I just need to be sure."

I change the subject. "Shall we head back now?" I turn around, only to be distracted.

"Hate? What is it?"

There are roses. A rosebush. Covered in the red flowers. I can smell them, an intoxicating scent. I move away with disgust.

"Got a problem with roses?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Most girls enjoy them."

I shrug. "I guess I'm not like most human girls, now am I?"

We walk back and find Al, behaving normally. Who's to say that it was normal? I haven't known them for long.

As of now, it appears that the first humans I've really been with are just as screwed up as me.


	10. Sharing

Chapter 10

Sharing

I am sitting, watching the sun lighten up the world. It's a very beautiful thing, if you ever have time to just quiet down and watch it. I am glad it's coming up because I am kind of cold. I put my jacket on Ed while he was sleeping. He was shivering, and I didn't know what to do. Both of them are still sleeping now.

I keep reflecting on what it was I said to Ed last night. "_It's quite a miserable existence." _To be honest, it is. But why would I tell him that? I was trying to set walls. To spy, not to make friends. I have no friends, and no allies. My name is Hate, not Love. Having hate-filled emotions doesn't make people particularly like you. And why do I feel this way? As far as I'm concerned, I have a lot of hatred, but only to one specific man. It's not like I detest everything, right?

Or perhaps I do. I don't know anymore. When did I lose sight of my purpose? Did I ever even have one to begin with?

"Hate?" a voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

It's Ed. He's holding out my jacket.

"Thanks." I put it on.

"The sunrise is nice, huh?" he asks.

"Indeed." I say, "I haven't really watched one before."

"Why not?"

"Living as me is harder than you'd believe."

He laughs, "Yeah, it probably is."

"Do you dream, Ed?" I blurt.

"Dream? Of course, don't you?"

"Usually not. What does it feel like?"

He pauses. "It's hard to explain."

"I think everything about humans is hard to explain."

I have many questions. Like, why am I not human myself? Why must I live this way?


	11. Welcoming Winry

Chapter 11

Welcoming Winry

"So you got something against Mustang?" Ed asks.

"Maybe."

He laughed. "Who doesn't?"

I smile. Then I have a strange thought. Roy Mustang had parents. He had and still has people who care about him. I mean, the lieutenant was practically in love with him, foolish girl. Would I be taking him away from those who do care? Would I be stealing away some of what people cherished in their lives? It's now I wonder, who is he? What's he like? I guess it's only normal for me to express a certain level of curiosity about that man. After all, he 'created' me. Without him, I wouldn't be here, and that means I'd never have an effect on Envy, Wrath, Ed, or Al. But that's only a few examples. You could also count Maes Hughs, who I had to deal with once he found out too much information. I sort of regret what I had to do, after all, he had a young girl. It's all like a chain reaction in Alchemy. A chain explosion, setting off even more events.

"Edward! I have been chasing you down!" some blonde girl comes running up.

"Winry? What are you doing here?" he asks, shock on his face.

"To visit you, silly! I figured I'd check your automail and you could buy me things!" She sees me, "Wait, who's she?"

Ed starts, "This is -"

I cut him off. "My name's Hate."

"Hate? That sounds like a name for a homunculus." she glares accusingly.

"It is. I am." I say.

"It's okay, Winry, she's on our side." Al explains.

"I take it you do Edward's automail? It's crafted quite nicely."

She smiles. "Thank you! If you ever need a mechanic, come find me!"

"But why are you here?" Ed asks.

"I wanted to see you. I came all this way. Now you're saying that you don't want me here?"

Al comforts her. "I'm sure that's not what he meant. Right, Ed?"

"It's dangerous for you to be here."

"I know but . . ." she trails off. She gets really sad and looks close to tears.

"Look, Winry, why don't we - "

She perks up. "Go shopping? Okay! Let's go!" She grabs Ed's hand and runs off, pulling him along.

"I guess we'd better follow them." I say, amusement clearly on my face.

"You're right." Al and I go after them.

I feel a little guilty. Maybe the Elric brothers aren't such a problem after all?


	12. Liar

Chapter 12

Liar

Get this, we're shopping. That's right. Shopping. Winry wants to go everywhere, see everything, spend all of Ed's money.

After a while, Ed sighs. "I can't take this. Al, you watch her, come get me whenever she's done."

I laugh. "Isn't this fun?"

"Do you want anything, Hate?" Al asks. Always the nice one.

"No, not really."

"Want to come with me?" Ed asks.

I shrug. Why not?

We walk down the street, leaving Al and Winry behind. For a short time, we walk in silence and I really don't mind.

"Have you ever watched the clouds?" Ed asks out of nowhere.

"Why would I waste time doing that?"

"Please, you have all the time in the world! You've never looked at one?" I shake my head. "You should, you really should. It's peaceful."

So, we walk up a hill and lay on the grass. He's right, it does have a certain air of peace around it. I see what seems to be a kitten up in the clouds. Once your imagination starts to work, you can see a lot of things, I guess.

We sit for a long time, and I feel . . . What's the right word? Not exactly happy, but . . . content. I actually start to think that Ed and I are friends. I want to tell them why I was sent here, but I'm a little unsure myself. I told Dante that I would be 'performing an intervention', but I don't know what she really wants me to do here. I guess I'm meant to spy on them, to make sure they stay out of the way.

I sigh. "What's wrong?" Ed asks.

"I'm just thinking about something."

We get to stay for a little longer before Winry comes up. "What are you two doing, you lazy bums?"

"Brother, where are we staying tonight?" Al asks.

Ed looks around. "What about there?" He points to a warehouse.

"That place has been closed for about seven years." I say. Eliza used to get candy there.

"Why is there a light on, then?" Winry asks.

"I don't know." I admit.

Ed stands. "Let's go check it out."


	13. Warehouse Occupants

Chapter 13

Warehouse Occupants

We begin to walk down the hill. We are going to see why there's a single light on when the place has been closed for years. I walk a little bit behind the rest of the group.

Why must I spy like this? Who says I can't switch sides? What if Dante is wrong? I don't think she wants the Stone for the homunculi, I think she has us to the work so she can have it all to herself.

We arrive at the place and slide open the door. Winry agrees to stay outside, but Ed, Al, and I walk in.

As soon as I do, someone small runs up and hugs me, refusing to let go.

"I missed you! Are you okay?" he cries.

I recognize the voice. "W-wrath?" But it can't be!

I see a shadow coming towards us. I immediately know who it is, but am unclear as to why they're here.

"Hate. Nice to know you're all right." he says.

"Envy?"


	14. Old Friends

Chapter 14

Old Friends

"Envy?" Why is he here?

"Yes." He steps out of the shadows. Wrath lets go of me and stands next to him.

Now I see. Here's the problem. Ed and Al. Envy and Wrath. Me, I'm in the middle, literally.

"Come on, it's time to go." Envy says.

"Hate? You don't have to leave with them."

Envy sticks out his hand to me. "Let's go."

"You get your hand away from her while you still have it." Ed glares.

"What's going on here Hate? You were assigned a simple spying mission, and you can't even do that?"

"Spying? What's he talking about?" Ed asks.

Envy smiles. "Oh, you didn't know? You thought she came to be your friend?"

"Envy, stop it!" I say.

"I'm not done yet. They deserve to know. She came to you, Elric brothers, to gather information. We didn't expect her to get attached."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I say, anger in my voice. Wrath looks scared hearing me yell.

"Is that true?" asks Al.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell them anything."

Envy laughs. "Good luck explaining that to Dante." Was he always so cruel? Have I softened up? "We should leave now, or we're going to be late."

"Hate, stay with us! Imagine what we could do! We can get the Stone for all of us! We can use Alchemy to better the lives of the people!" Ed says.

"Oh, please, like she'd want to do that." Envy muttered.

Wrath. Envy. Ed. Al. I'd have to make a choice. What do I do now?


	15. Hate's Choice

Chapter 15

Hate's Choice

"I . . . um . . ."

"What? You're seriously thinking of staying with the humans?" Envy's shocked.

"Hate, don't go." Ed says quietly.

I turn to them and take a step forward. I shake Al's hand, and then Ed's. He looks into my eyes, and I look into his. His reflected confusion, mine reflected sorrow. I hugged him and whispered so only he could hear, "I'm sorry. I have to protect my family. You understand. I must tell you something important. Three days form now, I'll find you."

I turn to Envy and Wrath. "We're leaving." I say.

"Don't I get a hug?" Envy smiles.

I don't say anything. I walk right out of the building. I start to go down the street, with Wrath and Envy following behind.

"Did you really have a hard time choosing back there?" Envy asks.

"No." I say, my voice cold.

Actually, it was the hardest thing I had ever done.


	16. Protector

Chapter 16

Protector

"Of all the most stupid . . . " *smack* ". . . immature. . . " *smack* ". . . moronic. . . " *smack* ". . . useless. . . " *smack* "things that you've done, this is the worst! You didn't get any information on Edward Elric?"

"No, I didn't." I lie.

_"I have to protect my family."_ When I said that, I meant Ed and Al, too. They just think I'm a traitor though.

"You're a fool!" She screams.

She's been yelling at me for a long time, hitting too. She raises her arm to hit me again, but I grab it.

"Stop." I say

She struggles under my grip. "Hate, have you any loyalty?"

"Of course I do, but if you attack me again, I'll kill you."

I leave the room, feeling great. I have three days left, then I'll find them. I just have to act normal. It's now that I think about going to see Roy again, and to get my vengeance, but no. Not yet. I have all of my 'life' to wait for that moment. Now I have a question. Will I really kill him? Does he really deserve death for what he did? I mean, I'll never forgive him, but must I bring more sorrow, or can I allow the two of us to co-exist in this world? Plus, I could use him. A colonel as my pawn, that would be useful, no?

For me, it's all a game. Life. I've got an awfully long time left, so why not try to make it good for myself? Don't confuse this with greed, I'm just seeking pleasure. As I have said, it's all a game and everyone's a pawn. Ed, Roy, Envy, Wrath. I can use them to do what I need. Is this a bizarre form of friendship? In my game there are pawns and treasured pawns. The latter category are people that I can use more, or that I care about. Ed, Roy, Envy, Wrath. Maybe even Al. They're my treasures.

I have no doubts that as I tell this story, people will look down on me. Find me disgusting. Cold. Heartless. In all honesty, I'm not any of what you're thinking. I'm just me. I am Hate.

I walk into my room and Wrath's waiting for me. I smile. Who knows? Maybe I am capable of the thing that many call love.


	17. Together Forever

Chapter 17

Together Forever

I am outside, in the woods. I lay in a clearing, watching the sky. I guess Ed's insane ideas stuck with me, in my head, unable to escape. Tomorrow, I'll go and find Ed. Just like Dante says, perhaps I have no loyalty. None at all. Not everything I do is meant to benefit myself, though. If there's someone I care about, I'll do anything for them. Maybe they'll do something for me too.

"Hate? What on earth are you doing?" Envy comes up. Wrath is with him.

"I'm looking at the sky. You should try it."

"That's so stupid!" He says.

Wrath doesn't think so. He comes right over and lays next to me. I smile as I put my arm around him. If there are exceptions, and I can feel love, I would feel it for him. We're more than friends and I feel like I can take care of him better than anyone else.

Envy mutters something like, "I swear. . . stupid actions. . . she does. . . good God." but he comes and lays down as well. I smile.

I guess, if happiness is real, this is what it would feel like.

_AN: Sorry for the short chapters! Still reading? I don't believe you, prove it with a review and make me happy. _


	18. Fight Preparation

Chapter 18

Fight Preparation

Today. Today's the day. I'm going to find Ed. Right now, as a matter-of-fact, I am walking down the street, and I see them.

I walk right up behind them, but they don't notice me.

"If your last name is Elric, you might consider looking behind you." I say

They turn. "What are you doing here?" Ed asks, half anger, half relief.

"I told you I'd come, now didn't I? Don't worry, I didn't tell any of them anything." I smile. "Still hate me?"

"Clever." Ed smiles too.

"Ah, so you caught the pun?" They never really hated me. "I'll have to go back later, but let's walk for a bit."

?'s POV

"She is becoming quite a nuisance. I had hope, but she must be dealt with."

"I agree."

She nods. "I'll do it myself."

"No! You can't!" another objects.

"You've made the same mistake as her! I've repeated myself over and over! Don't get attached!" she yells.

The calmer voice speaks again, "You can't deal with someone as powerful as Hate on your own. We'll take her down together."

And they would.

Another Unknown POV

"Thanks for finding us. We were worried." Al says.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I must go for now." Hate leaves.

She's out for me. I regret it. I should be the only one who knows about Eliza, but of course, others had to stick their noses where it doesn't belong. I'll get them.

But first I must face Hate.

_AN: Any guesses as to whose opinions those are? Leave it in a review! Thanks for reading!_


	19. Chaos Erupts

Chapter 19

Chaos Erupts

I open my eyes. Apparently, last night, I fell asleep in an armchair. I rub my eyes and get up. I yawn.

"Stop it. Yawning is disgusting." Lust comes in. I've never been the best of friends with her.

"Who's going to stop me? You?"

"You're not human. So stop acting like one." she says.

I'm mad. I say angrily, "Not human? Not human? I know I'm not human! You think I don't? Every day I live with the constant reminder that I have no soul! I'm miserable, just like you!"

She looks shocked. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Wrath runs up to me. "Hate?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I care about you."

I say, "I love you too, kid." I notice Envy watching from a corner. I smile and wave at him, but he just turns away. Wow. Someone's in a bad mood.

"I'm going out." I say. I walk down the hall and step outside.

I head to where I promised to meet the Elric brothers. I walk up to them.

"Good morning." Al says.

"I hate mornings." Ed mumbles. He's sort of reminding me of Envy. They do have a little in common.

"I knew it! Edward, I knew you were meeting her!" Someone comes out of the shadows. It's Roy, followed by Riza Hawkeye. "Call it intuition."

"Hello, Roy. Why have you come to see me? Do you want a fight?" I ask.

"Well, Hate, I know you want vengeance, so, yes. Let's go."

I smile. "Recently, I've been noticing that there's more to life then revenge, but it's nice to get. Besides, Roy Mustang, this isn't vengeance, it's justice."

Deep in my "heart", if I have one, I know it's not. For some strange reason, I feel compelled to justify my actions by recalling deeds of the past. Then again, what is justice? I believe that there is only revenge and those who are too scared to seek it. Justice is a myth. A fairytale. Vengeance is justice. Vengeance is real while justice is not.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, you're going to have to wait. We get to kill her first." I turn to see them, and I'm surprised.

Dante. Envy. Wrath. Wrath's got tears in his eyes. Envy looks hurt, but is trying not to show it. Dante is smiling evilly. She wants to kill me. She'll take pleasure in it.

"My, my. A family gathering." I murmur. It's the truth. These people, they're all my family.

"I'm sorry, Hate." Envy says.

"Well, I'm not." Dante says. "Do it. Now."

Envy takes out a small box. Wrath grabs it out of his hands. He runs, and Envy chases after him to retrieve it.

"Well, Roy, if you don't mind waiting," I look at the thing across from me. "Dante, it's just you and me."


	20. The Enemy's Advantage

Chapter 20

The Enemy's Advantage

"Dante, it's just you and me."

"Indeed it is, Hate. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

I laugh. "No you're not."

She shrugs. "Maybe I'm not. It's a shame to see any homunculus go, though. Your kind is so magnificent."

"You're speaking as if you're going to win."

"I will." she says.

I laugh. "No you won't. Let's stop talking and really fight."

She swings at me and I duck. I grab her arm and flip her over. She pulls my leg and I lose balance and fall. She gets up quickly and kicks me. I go flying. Pain explodes where her foot hit me, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I won't though. I won't. I stand and she uses alchemy to make chains of rock form around my feet. I break them and use my own alchemy abilities to lift her up with pillars of stone and to separate her arms so she can't touch anything. She's above ground dangling , held up by her arms. I smile.

"Hate." Envy's voice is behind me. He sounds like he's actually choking back tears. "I'm sorry."

He holds up a box.

A box with Eliza's remains.

_AN: Hey! Thanks for reading! In total there are 25 chapters, so only five more! Kinda makes me, as an author, sad, but I know there will be other stories. Plus, the story needs closure. A review would be amazing! Please tell me what you think! I need feedback! _


	21. Betrayed

Chapter 21

Betrayed

I'm shocked. How could he do this to me? Envy? I can't move, but why? Eliza's not me.

"You used to be strong, Hate. What happened?" he asks.

"Hate!" Ed tries to run forward, but Roy holds him back. Good. This is my fight, and if I lose, so be it, but I won't take them down with me.

I can feel tears forming in my eyes. Envy sighed. "Now, Hate, don't be like that. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

I shut my eyes.

"Kill her, Envy! Make it painful!" Dante kicks a knife out of her boot. I hear it clatter to the ground. "Kill her!"

I open up my eyes and watch Envy approach me. I look him in the eyes. He takes the knife and stabs it into my side. I grimace and try not to scream.

"Hate! No! Fight back! You can win!" Ed shouts, still restrained by Roy.

"You're not Eliza! There's no need for you to be held back by her death!" Roy shouts. Wow. He cares after all. Who knew?

Envy holds up the knife. He's about to kill me, just as Dante ordered. Wrath comes running towards him and pulls on his leg. Because of this, Envy falls forward, the knife plunging into my chest.

This time, I let loose and scream.

_AN: As mentioned in the previous AN, there are 25 chapters in all, only 4 more! So, now I'd like to thank all of you for putting up with short chapters. Please, please leave a review, authors need them to continue work and to make it better! Thanks!_


	22. Goodbye

Chapter 22

Goodbye

I gasp for breath. I can hear all of them shouting my name, as well as Dante's laughter. The lieutenant shoots at her, but she gets away. It's futile to chase her, anyway.

Envy and Wrath are leaning over me. Ed and Roy come running over.

"Al, get a doctor!" Ed says.

"Oh, please. . .It's useless." I say.

"What do you mean?" Wrath asks.

"Sweetie, I'm going to die." I realize it for the first time myself. I have but a few simple minutes left. Dante succeeded. She won.

Wrath starts bawling.

Envy chokes out, "Hate, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." I say, sparing words. It's no one's fault, but if there must be blame, then the fault is mine. I look at Roy. "We never got our fight."

"Take a hit at me now." He leans forward so I can hit his face.

"Oh, my. A pity shot? I can't believe I never got my vengeance. How long will this take?" I ask, meaning my death.

Roy asks, "You're impatient?"

I reply "Yes." I look at Ed. "Lead a good life, Edward Elric. You have a gift. Use it for the people and to protect your brother. I'll never forget you. You made me happy, and I eternally owe you for that. I've been looking at clouds recently, just thought you should know." He smiles faintly. Al is still looking for a doctor. It's too late.

I now look at Wrath. "Wrath, I need you to listen. Remember, I'll always love you. Always. Don't forget me. I want you to be happy."

Next is Envy. "It's nobody's fault." I tell him, "Take care of Wrath, and try to get off of Dante's leash. I offer this advice because I love you as well."

I look lastly at Roy. "See that her over there?" She's standing in the distance, watching awkwardly. She has tears in her eyes, but why? I never knew her. Is she taking pity on this scene, or does she actually care? I prefer to think the latter.

"Who, Hawkeye?" Roy asks.

I nod. "Yes. She cares for you. Don't let that go to waste. I see the way you look at her. You two could work out. I'm sorry about the loss of your daughter and I'm sorry I didn't get to know you."

"What now?" Envy asks, sounding like a young child.

"Now, I have mere minutes. Goodbye to you all If there is a God, may He give you His blessings, and Dante his curse. Is there a Heaven? Who knows? Where am I going? I'll find out. If it's somewhere good, I'll be waiting for you. If not, I'll do my best to keep you away. I'll miss all of you terribly, but don't fear, You'll see me again."

I can feel my heart slowing. I shut my eyes.

Al returns. "I've got a medic."

Ed says quietly. "It's too late. She's gone. We lost her."

I take my leave, for the final time. I'm gone. It's done. Did I lose or win this game? I can't tell. I let the darkness surround me. I have to 'live' no more. It's a shame that I couldn't stay a little longer though. Maybe. just maybe I would have been really happy. I guess we'll never know. Death is cruel and foreboding, it ends all life.


	23. AfterStory

Chapter 23

After-Story

Ed, Al, Roy, Wrath, and Envy collected Hate's ashes and put them underground. They figured that she needed a grave, just as everyone would someday.

At this time, mortal enemies came together and cried, for they had all been effected by a great tragedy of no equal.

The funeral was . . . nice. They put a tombstone under a tree, overlooking a lake. It had a clear view of the sky. The most ironic thing was that they has roses as the burial flower.

"Hate hated roses." Envy muttered.

"No. She loved them, but was too afraid to embrace their beauty." Wrath said, seeming wise beyond his years.

After, they stood. Two separate sides. One held Ed, Al, and Roy, while the other held Envy and Wrath.

"Will we ever see you again?" Al asked.

"I hope not." Envy said.

"We have to remember her." said Wrath.

Ed gave a weak laugh. "Who could forget?"


	24. Effects of Hate

Chapter 24

Effects of Hate

Ed - After the passing of Hate, he continued to be a state alchemist and went out to improve the lives of the people. He carried this loss with him, as he always did, in silence. He even went to a whole different world, to learn, to inspire, and to change.

Al - Young Alphonse got his body back. With no memory of Hate, he felt guilt. Once he finds Ed, the stories will be told.

Envy - He carried his guilt with him for the remainder of his life. He always remembered Hate. They were friends, but more than that. She understood him in a way no one else ever could have. He loved her, and believed that despite all of Dante's influence, she was capable of love. Perhaps instead of chasing after Honenhiem of Light, he should have found Hate. He knew she'd understand.

Wrath - A child, looking for a mother. He found one. Hate really understood, having grown up inside the Gate herself. Whenever he utters the word 'mom', it's hollow, no matter how convincing it may sound. Wrath has a mother. Her name is Hate. She loved him, but passed away. He looked forward to seeing her again. His search for a mother was done. He had one.

Roy - Oh, what an interesting story. He had no guilt about creating Hate. She changed

lives, even though she was oblivious to that fact. She was like Eliza. He took her advice and she was right. Perhaps him and Hawkeye would have a child. He, of course, would never forget about the child he left behind. Young Eliza became Hate, and she would always be treasured and remembered.


	25. Hate: Author's Note

Hate

Author's Note

No one has said to me "You know what this really needs? An Author's Note!" but I'm putting it in anyways.

As you can probably guess, this story is finished. The life of Hate has come to an end. This story wasn't too popular as I was publishing it, but I keep thinking that maybe in a year or so, someone will be bored and look up FMA FanFictions. Who knows? Maybe someone will find this?

Either way, I just wanted to express my gratitude. First, I have to thank xSalvatoreXPrincessx for telling me to continue it from the very start. And for making all of the banners. I probably should thank Cursed Bunny for reviewing pretty so many chapters. Also, I owe ILikePieXD for what she calls "moral support". I was thinking of ending this earlier, but she persuaded me not to, even though she has no clue what FMA is. There's more. I would like to thank the readers, especially if you've read this from beginning to end. It's to this group of people that I owe the most thanks. I just have to say that I hope you enjoyed it.

I was thinking about this the other day, and I was thinking about what it would be like to be a reader. I know Hate, I know her head. I made her up. I know everything there is to know about her, but does the reader? After writing, I asked myself that question, and I really hope you understand her. If you don't, you can send any question, and I guarantee I'll answer.

Recently, I came by a question myself. Remember when Wrath was fighting Ed in the warehouse? And Lust was ultimately killed? I was wondering, if Hate was there, what would she have done? All Hate said about her was "_I've never been the best of friends with her."_ But you know what? I think Hate would have pushed Wrath aside and let Lust live. I don't think she would have ever killed anyone, not even Roy.

I am going to be a huge jerk right now, but I am going to ask all of you people to read my further stories. Yes, I could fill this page with spam, but I think Hate deserves better. So if you want, message me. Add me as a friend, and I'll add you. I will keep publishing, no matter what. Any suggestions?

I was on YouTube, listening to a band I like. There, I found a song that reminded me of the story of Hate. I was wondering if you people would check it out and see if it makes you think of this too? Either way, message me about it. (If you can't tell, I'm very talkative.) Here's the list of Hate inspiring songs. Look up the lyrics!

Linkin Park - No More Sorrow

Linkin Park - No Roads Left

I'm aware that Hate's story is not a happy one, but sometimes, that's the way life is, especially if you are unaware of your purpose.

Once again, I say thanks. I feel as if this story was a success. Maybe I'm right. Maybe I'm wrong. It's not up to me, though. As readers, I hope you did like it and wish to read other things of mine. I feel as if Hate will never leave my mind, maybe because it's the first story I published AND finished. Or perhaps because I feel such a strong connection to her, having quoted her aloud multiple times.

To the people who will only read this story, I say a fond goodbye. To the people who will stick with me, I can't express the gratitude I feel.

I, the author, officially call this story :

completed.

This is the very end of Hate.


End file.
